You
by evanstyles
Summary: Romance drama featuring VY2 Yuuma and Kaito, rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey ! This is my first fanfiction ever. So be nice! ^^; Chapter one is fairly short, I'll try to extend a bit in further chapters. Hope you enjoy it and leave reviews, it motivates me to write. Anyway, without further ado, I give you 'You.' **

You.

The rain crashed around his feet as he walked, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew why. He wanted to see him again. He needed to see him again. He stopped in front of a school in a bus shelter to get some shelter from the elements. He looked through his soden pink bangs at the high school that stood in front of him. He closed his eyes and remembered his school days, he smiled a little, he felt he was there again. He was back in his old house, before it happened.

-FLASHBACK-

His alarm rang out at 6:00am as it did every morning. He opened his eyes sleepily and slammed his hand down on the buttons that stood on top of the clock, as he did so the sound subsided. He sat up in his bed and looked around. His room was a petite but typical of a boy his age. There were posters of all his favouite bands across the walls and a blood red paint covered the surfaces that were visible through the posters. The early morning Osaka sunlight shone through blinds in thin beams. A voice come from the downstairs.

"Yuuma-kun! It's time for school!" Shouted his mother from the kitchen downstairs.

He groaned and got himself out of bed slugishly, scratched his back and walked to his bathroom. He hopped in to the shower as he locked the bathroom door behind him, throwing off his night cloths to begin the normal rigmaroll of washing himself and his hair. He got out and dried himself, walking out the door and spotting his sister.

"Good morning Yuuma..." His sister offered him.

He smiled at her and waved a little "Hello mizki-chan" he offered back weakly, still feeling quite sleepy. His sister stood there in her velvet night cloths, her jet black hair messy from the night's sleep.

Yuuma trudged back to his room and pulled on his uniform. He thought he was going to be late for school so he ran all the way to the most energetic song he had on his MP3 player.

He arrived at his homeroom five minutes before the bell, he looked around at the people there and spotted a new member of the class. He sat in a normal school uniform and had striking blue hair. He smiled as if he was the happiest boy in the world. Before he knew it, Yuuma was staring at the new boy, and the new boy smiled back. Yuuma felt his cheeks instantly heat up and he hurried to his seat, a beetroot colour filling his cheeks.

"Right class, today we have a new student. His name is Katashi" The teacher looked around the class at each student. "Yuuma! Could you take him under your wing and show him around for a week or two? Thanks" The teacher smiled at him.

Yuuma nodded and gestured at the desk next to him, Katashi gladly took it. Katashi looked at the boy with pink hair and smiled as if they were life long friends. Yuuma felt himself heat up at the smile, it was such a small and isignificant act but it was making his heart gather speed, his thoughts race, he was confused by this new feeling, he didn't understand it or know if he liked it.

"Hello Yuuma-san, my name's Katashi" Katashi dipped his head respectfully, Yuuma returned the gesture.

"It's very nice to meet you, Katashi-san" The pink haired boy retorted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a tiring day of lessons the boys decided to walk home together, since they had discovered during the course of the day that they lived not to far from eachother. It was only a twenty minute walk and they thought it would be a great oppurtunity to get to know eachother.

"Your accent isn't from around here, it's sounds more northern, where are you from, Katashi-san?" Yuuma said to start the conversation.

"Well, I am originally from Kyushi, but my father didn't want anything to do with me so I lived alone with my mother. When I was eight she was diagnosed with cervical cancer, it was too late to do anything about it so she died two years later when I was ten. I then moved down here with my uncle and...well...yeah, four years after my other died and I started school today. So here I am" He retored without hesitation.

Yuuma blinked, not quite sure what to make of the response.

"Oh...I'm sorry about your moth-..."

Katashi cut him short "It's fine, I was over it about a year ago" He said quite non-chalantly "I'm just happy to be around people again, I like it"

Yuuma nodded, accepting his response. "I'm glad I can help"

They reached Yuuma's home and looked at eachother in the eye. The moment hung as the wind blew between them, in the way a moment sometimes does, everything was still as the boys looked at eachother. The boys stayed there a little while longer, seemingly suspended in time.

Yuuma came to his senses first and broke the hypnotic stare, shaking his head. "Well...it was nice to meet you katashi, see you tomorrow" He said as he slipped in to his door.

Katashi simply smiled at him and waved before setting off towards his own home.

As he walked he hummed to himself, thinking of the pink haired boy who had just left him. He thought about the stare that seemed suspended in time, he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of it. He eventually reached his house and slipped inside.

-END FLASHBACK-

He looked at the school building infront of him, shook his and looked at the ground. He liked remembering Katashi, as it drove him toward his goal. He was sure he would find him one day, even if it killed him.

The man stood up and walked off back in to the wet night. He needed to find shelter to rest up for the day before the sun rose. He found it better to sleep through the day and walk through the night, he didn't get stared at as much, and he preffered his own company. Unless the company he could have was Katashi's. He found a nice little abdoned house in the outskirts of the city, he decided this would have to do for the night. He pulled his rucksack off his shoulders and placed it down on the hard concrete, dust covered floor. He pulled out his blanket and put it down and led on it. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the house as the door in front of him was smashed down.

**Well, that was chapter one, a bit short I know but I will try to fix that as I go on, I'm currently working on chapter two, so that will be up as soon as possible for you lovely people, if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't) please write a review as I will read them all, I look forward to reading what you think of my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello again fan fiction readers! I hope you like the slightly longer chapter this time around. Not much to say in this A/N but enjoy the reading!**

The blue haired man was rushing down the hall towards his managers office, he had been told it was urgent and he must see him immediately. He walked in to the grey coloured room and looked around, the same boring mundane place as usual, except his manager had a grin from ear to ear that beamed at Kaito.

"I've got a new song for you to sing, it's a cover but it'll suit your style well" The man continued to grin.

Kaito was stunned for a second before returning the smile, he was so excited, it all seemed to be moving so fast.

"What's it called?" The blue haired man fervetly asked his manager.

"It's called 'you' " The man handed Kaito a piece of paper with the lyrics written on it. Kaito looked at them momentarily, not really taking it in, and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Learn that by next week and we'll have a new single for you to release!" The manager said enthuasiastically.

Kaito noded and left the office. He started to walk down the corridor and he saw a flash of teal as he left, he turned around to see Hatsune Miku. She simply smiled at him walked towards him.

"Hey Kaito! We haven't spoken yet! My name's Hatsune Miku! But you can just call me Miku" She smiled and extended her hand in an offering to him.

He thought she seemed incredibly down to Earth for her fame, he then felt guilty for assuming otherwise and took her hand. He shook it firmly and returned a warm, kind smile.

"Hi, my name's Kaito" He said as he shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Miku-san" He added politely.

A light shade of red filled her cheeks as she smiled.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too Kaito-san. I've got to go and see manager-sama now, but I'll see you again, okay?" She said in a kind mannor.

"Yes, I will definately see you again" Said kaito assuringly.

The young women in front of him turned to her left and disapeared in to the manager's office. Kaito turned and walked towards the elevator in front of him. He planned to spend the night at home reading over the new song lyrics and learning them, so he set about doing that. He stepped in to the elevator and pressed the button for the car park, he stood there and let his mind wander, thoughts of him dominated his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be near him again, wanting to hear his soft voice against his ears, wanting to feel his tender lips against his own. A fairly loud ting sent him out of this train of thought as the elevator reached the floor he intended to go to. He steppped out of the elevator and towards his coupé. He reached his car and got inside, started the machine and drove off in to the rainy night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He looked at the raindrops as they hit his windscreen and fell in to a pattern of deep thought, mostly about him, his smooth pink bangs, his soft and tender skin...

He came around just quick enough to realise he was about to hit a solid concrete wall. He swerved and narrowly avoided the accident, he felt a little shaken but other than that he was fine. He eventually made it back to his home. Parking his car out on the drive and pulling out his keys to unlock his door, he entered his house. He sat down on his sofa, he decided to take out the new song 'you' and read the lyrics, to get a feel for the song in question.

He pulled the paper out and sung the first words.

"Where are you right now?What are you doing at this moment?Are you looking up into this wide blue sky?"

His mouth slowly made an O shape and he put his hand over it to cover the new opening. He decided to sing the next few lines.

"I lost touch with you, and now my heart feels so empty. Today, I noticed this pain for the first time."

He felt his blood run cold. He didn't know how to react to this, he saw spots of moisture starting to drip on to the page. He knew what they were but he was to in shock to do anything about them, he felt as if his heart was about to break out of his chest. He let his mind wander back to those beautiful days. He noticed some more of the song that lay before him.

"Let's Travle through time. And return to that point In which we used to live"

Oh how he wished he could, he would do anything to be with him again right now.

-FLASHBACK-

The blue haired boy moved down the music corridor, looking for his his piano sheet music he had been given for homework that he stupidly left there that day. He walked in to the room and looked around, it was completely empty, even the teacher had gone home by now. He walked in and picked up his music from the piano at the back of the room. He paused, he had heard something.

He listened a bit more, he could definately hear something, it sounded like a...guitar...singing?

Katashi walked out of the room and followed the sound down the corridor, he could recognise the song as 'angel'. He didn't know who was singing it though, the voice almost entranced Katashi as he walked towards it. The voice surrounded him and engulfed him in it's notes, filling the space around him as if he could almost touch the beautiful sound. He eventually found the source of the sound and peeked his head around the door to the practice room. He saw a black beanie and brilliant pink hair. Yuuma was strumming on his guitar and blasting out the final notes of the song, he finished the song swiftly and stayed there for a second, panting lightly from the energy exerted from playing the whole song at full tempo.

Katashi stood there, watching the boy in front of him pant. His heart picked up speed and sparks seemed to fly in his stomach, he didn't understand this new feeling, but he took action on it. Katashi walked towards him and put his hand on Yuuma's shoulder.

Yuuma shot around at the touch. "Ahh-ah! Katashi! How long have you been here?" he said worryingly.

"Just a few minutes...you're really good" Katashi said calmly, advancing on the boy.

Yuuma stepped backwards, his back meeting the wall behind him. Katashi stepped forward in to Yuuma's personal space. Yuuma felt his heart rate pick up, he didn't know what he could see in the other boy's eyes, but he was almost sure his eyes showed the same feeling. Katashi seemed to pick up the look in his eyes and leaned in towards Yuuma. Yuuma responded by intertwining his fingers in Katashi's blue strands of hair, leaning in also.

Their lips were a centimetre apart when the door flung open. A brunette stepped through the door with short, shoulder length hair. She was looking down at some music in her hands and didn't see the scene in front of her.

"Hey Katashi-nii, I was thinking we could si-..." She looked up and caught the two boys almost at a kiss. Her eyes widened. "A-Ahh! I didn't mean to...I...what?"

Katashi jumped away from Yuuma. Both of the boy's faces filled with a deep shade of red. Meiko stared at them both in utter disbelief. She didn't know how to react to this situation, she had never seen Katashi look at anyone that way before.

"I...I...I'll leave you two to it" She said before turning to leave, feeling very embarassed at the whole situation.

Katashi walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "M-Meiko-nee? I-It's okay I just...I...I don't know what come over me...I...come on, you can walk me home..."

Katashi gave a small wave to Yuuma and walked out with Meiko. The two sudents walked down the corridor, Katashi observed her movements. She seemed to move majestically, hugging her books and a music sheet to her chest, she flicked her hair back away from her eyes. Katashi thought of her as his big sister, but even he had to admit she was beautiful. Katashi knew Meiko for as long as he could remember, they lived next to eachother as children and Meiko would often play with Katashi when he was younger. As she grew up Katashi watched her mature in to a stunnning young women that had developed quite early in her life.

They walked out of the corridor and out to the court yard of the school.

"Katashi-nii, what was that?" She said quite confidently.

"I...I really don't know...he's just my friend...I mean...I...I don't like him like that...it's just...I don't know" He said, trying to find the right words for what had happened. He huffed and stared at the ground. He was really confused, he didn't know what to think or feel.

Meiko looked at him sympathetically. "Katashi...let's go home, oka-san is making noodles tonight for us, come on" She gestured towards the gate and started walking. Katashi followed obediently.

-END FLASHBACK-

Kaito found him self staring at the lyrics, remembering those happy times, a slight smile on his lips.

A sudden knock at the door seemed to snap him out of the trance. He got up and walked to the door, shaking his head on the way to rid himself of the feeling of nostalgia. He opened the door and looked at the two short blonde's before him. Then he remembered...the Kagamine twins had rung earlier to ask if they could stay the night as they hadn't seen Kaito in a while.

Len looked up at Kaito and with a bright smile beamed. "Hello Kaito-san!"

Rin looked up at Kaito and smiled gently. "Kaito-san" she dipped her head respectfully towards him.

"Come on in you two, we have so much to catch up on" Kaito said enthusiastically to them and ushered them in to his apartment.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**

**A/N- Well there you have it, chapter two done. I will have chapter three up ASAP. And please REVIEW! It motivates me to write! I'm sure you'll all enjoy the happenings of the next chapter. Bye bye for now readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey all sorry this took so long to do, I had a lot of stuff going in with exams and various personal issues. But it's all good now and I've finished this chapter! Yaaaaay! So enjoy chapter 3 of 'you' and I'll see you all again soon for chapter 4.**

Yuuma looked towards the door in front of him, frozen in horror at the burly man in the doorway. Yuuma's mind went in to slow motion. The water seeping through the cracks in the ceiling seemed to slow down to the point each drip was a crash in his mind. He felt a sudden surge of energy fill him, his muscles tensed, he was ready. All he could see was the attacker in front of him; everything else had been blanked by his mind. The man lunged at Yuuma, a combat knife in hand, like a leopard to its prey. Yuuma rolled out of the way fast enough to see the assailant's knife sink in to his blanket. Yuuma saw this and gulped, knowing the blanket could have easily been his bare torso. The pink haired man got up and looked at his attacker. He had brown, matted hair and his pupils were dilated. He was obviously spaced out on some sort of illegal substance. Yuuma could feel his heart pounding. He lunged forward on instinct, seizing the man's hand that held the weapon. Yuuma found himself on the floor, on top of the attacker, fumbling with the knife. The man tried to raise the knife to Yuuma's neck but the pink haired defender reacted by slamming the knife down in any direction he could. The body beneath him tensed and then suddenly relaxed. Yuuma felt a warm liquid start to run over his fingers, he thought it might be his own blood but looked down. The knife had been forced up through the fleshy part of skin beneath the man's ear and was buried, hilt deep in the flesh. Yuuma looked down at the body, in shock at what he just did. He looked at his hands, they were shaking a little. He jumped in to action, grabbed his bag and stuffed the blanket inside, he needed to move, and quickly. He went to the door and was about to leave when he realized something. He looked back at the body he was about to leave behind, he glanced at the knife and shuddered. He went to the body and wrapped his fingers around the knife's hilt. He started to pull it out gently, the body twitched in front of him. He couldn't look at it; he decided to look at the door way instead. As he pulled he heard a soft suction sound start to be made by the knife being pulled out. He winced at the sound but carried on and eventually got the knife out. He wiped it clean on the body's cloths and put it in his pocket, it would come in handy.

Yuuma rushed out of the house, glad to be away from the scene. He pulled up his hood and walked down the street, desperately looking for a public toilet. He kept walking down the suburban street and eventually found one. He slipped inside and began to wash the blood away from his hands; he looked down at the red stained water running down the drain. No, he couldn't think about it, it was kill or be killed, he had to. He pushed the thoughts out his head as he finished washing his hands. He walked out of the public toilet and continued walking down the street; he looked in to a window of one the housed and saw two boys watching TV together.

His mind raced back to the time when he had stayed over Katashi's for the first time. The memory was so vivid; he wished he could go back there...oh how he wished he could.

-FLASHBACK-

He stood outside Katashi's door and waited to be let in, a million thoughts running through his head. Mostly about what had happened in school. He couldn't shake the thought, it seemed so wrong...but it had felt so right. He let his mind wander back to that moment and his skin became hot. He felt that way again, that feeling he just couldn't place.

His thought process was cut short as the door creaked open and a blue haired boy answered it.

"Hello Yuuma!" Beamed Katashi.

Yuuma smiled at him. He felt suddenly relieved to see him; he missed him so much even if he was only gone for day or two. He didn't understand why he missed him so but all he knew was that he did.

"H-Hello Katashi" Yuuma smiled as he spoke the words.

"Why don't you come on in…it's cold out here and we have some dinner ready" Katashi said as he looked over his shoulder at the kitchen and took in the scent of various foods being cooked.

"Yeah…okay, thank you" Yuuma smiled as he walked through the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a fairly large evening meal the boys were in Katashi's room. Katashi was engrossed in a manga but Yuuma simply stared out of the window, deep in thought. It was getting dark out and it was nearing the time when they would both go to sleep. Yuuma didn't find the silence to be awkward and neither did Katashi, they were just happy to be with each other. Still deep in the thought Yuuma looked up at the door which was slowly creaking open. A petite woman with brown hair entered, Meiko's mother.

"Boys, I think it might be time to go to bed now. It's getting quite late" She said to them.

Katashi nodded. "Yes, we'll get to sleep now" He yawned "I'm quite tired actually"

Meiko's mother simply nodded and left the room; switching off the light as she left. The two boys were now alone again.

Katashi spoke up first, breaking the silence. "I've only a single bed, we'll have to sleep in here together…s-sorry Yuuma-san" Katashi said as a blush came across his cheeks

Yuuma's face filled with the exact same colour as he spoke. "T-That's fine" he stuttered out.

Katashi climbed in to the bed and patted the spot next to him, offering it to Yuuma. Yuuma shyly climbed in with Katashi, not having much choice but to lie next to him due to the fact Katashi only had a single bed.

Katashi looked at the boy in front of him, the soft pink hair so close to his face. Katashi found himself unable to resist snaking his arms around Yuuma's waist, pulling him in to himself gently as he did so. Katashi pressed his nose against the pink hair and took in Yuuma's scent. Katashi let out a shaky sigh against the back of his neck.

Yuuma's skin felt hot. It was heating up by the second at the feeling of Katashi's soft hands around his waist. Yuuma nuzzled in closer to Katashi, turning his head to the side to look at him. The two boys being intimately close to each other.

Katashi looked deep in to Yuuma's emerald eyes and lifted one of his hands to stroke his face. Katashi felt his breath quicken as he looked in to Yuuma's eyes. The two boys edged closer to one another.

Yuuma's mind was racing, it seemed so wrong but felt so right. And there it was again, that feeling that he couldn't place. That burning deep in his torso, he finally knew what it meant. It meant he didn't want this moment to end. Yuuma leant in further, submitting to this unrelenting desire.

Katashi looked at him lean in and mirrored his movements, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. Katashi closed his eyes and met their lips, moving them gently against Yuuma's.

Yuuma was surprised at Katashi's forwardness but decided not to question it as it was what he wanted. Yuuma ever so gently twisted in Katashi's arms to face him, kissing him back as gently as his urge inside would allow him to. Yuuma lifted his hand to rest on Katashi's cheek and lay it there. Yuuma's heart was racing and he just couldn't describe how he felt, he wanted more from Katashi, he wanted Katashi to touch him; to feel him and to lay his lips on his bare skin.

Katashi ran his tongue along Yuuma's upper lip in an attempt to gain entrance. Yuuma found himself opening his mouth, allowing Katashi to slip his tongue inside and explore freely.

After a few more moments of this Katashi broke the kiss, looking at Yuuma and blushing madly.

Yuuma caught this look and quickly turned back around, staring at the wall in front of him. He wasn't sure why that just happened or if he wanted it to happen, all he knew was he enjoyed it and he was confused by that very fact.

Katashi led there, staring at the back of Yuuma's head. Wondering if that should have happened, he wanted it to happen but should it have? Despite everything, he found himself becoming quite tired. He laid his head down on the pillow and dropped off to sleep, his head still swimming with what had just happened.

Yuuma felt the arms around his waist relax and assumed Katashi had fallen asleep. Yuuma decided it would be a good idea to try to do the same. He laid his head down on the pillow and felt completely at ease in Katashi's arms. He fell asleep almost instantly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun broke through the cracks in the curtains and gently bathed the two sleeping bodies in an ambient amber glow. As the sun hit Yuuma's eyes he opened them slowly, as the the memory of what had happened the previous the night flooded back to him his eyed widened, suddenly very alert to what was happening. He decided he should leave before Katashi woke. Yuuma carefully crawled out from under the covers and started to pack away his night cloths in to his bag. He wanted to get away from it all. He took one last look at Katashi, noting how cute he looked when he was sleeping peacefully. Yuuma looked at the window and a tree that lay just inside his reach outside. He walked over to the window and climbed out on to the tree. As he did so he could hear Katashi stirring behind him. Yuuma left the room silently and watched from a tree branch.

Katashi woke from his slumber and instantly reached out toward where Yuuma had been led. A look of disappointment filled Katashi's face as he realised Yuuma had left. Katashi felt rejected, he wondered what he had done to offend Yuuma so much, but concluded he the kiss must have scared him away. Katashi laid his head back on the pillow and an expression of self-loathing filled his features.

Yuuma felt guilt fill his body, but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside. He climbed down the tree and started to head off home. More guilt filled him when he heard a sound coming from Katashi's room, it was faint but it was certain. Katashi was sobbing to himself.

-END FLASHBACK-

Yuuma snapped out of the memory as he walked along, seeing the sight of the sun breaking the misty haze of the dawn. He grunted to himself and walked on, looking for somewhere else to lie up, it would get light soon. He had spent all night walking. He looked around and saw a bus shelter that looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was far from ideal but it would have to do. Yuuma walked in to it and an acrid smell filled his nose, he cringed at it slightly and tried to push whatever it may have been out of his head. He led down on the concrete ground and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly despite the horrible conditions. He reached out in front of him as if there was something there and breathed one word out in his sleep.

"Katashi…."

**Please rate and review people, it motivates me to write! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


End file.
